Noise
by rinalii
Summary: At that moment, the noise wasn't so unbearable anymore. Vaughn x Chelsea, Oneshot.


_If I could describe this story in one phrase. It's this: absolute garbage. If you're confused by anything, I wouldn't be surprised. This was something I clumsily put together in one sitting. Really, I just wanted to try an experiment with a different style of writing._

_This doesn't really have an 'ending' per say. So I'll leave it all up to your imagination. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. _

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

It was noisy.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea, the new farmer! Pleased to meet you!"

So unbearably noisy.

"Hey, say something!" the girl huffs, apparently offended. "It's rude to ignore people, you know?"

Once again, he doesn't reply. He simply doesn't care. And held little interest in what she had to say.

"I'm talking to you!" she persists. "You! The one in black! Do you see anyone else here?"

He looks over his shoulder, unusually obedient. Unluckily for him, there was no single trace of an unfortunate human being nearby.

A sigh. "I guess you're just not much of a people person, huh?"

He merely grunts, tipping his hat in front of his face. As if the act itself would shield him from all the noise.

"Hey, could you at least tell me what your name is?"

At this point, anything to get rid of the noise. "Vaughn."

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

In the short two days he spends visiting the island, Chelsea- he surprisingly remembered- always seemed to be there, wherever he went. Vaughn convinces himself that it was merely an unlucky coincidence. Hell, it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that it was an inevitable punishment from the Harvest Goddess herself.

Every once in a while, she flashes him a friendly smile. The kind he hated. Every now and again, she made little excuses to offer him presents. The same little excuses he didn't buy.

Fate- karma, luck, or whatever it could be- happened to send Vaughn alone with her a few times. Chelsea usually initiates the conversations between them. Small talk, if you will- though, she was the one who usually did all the talking. Some days, she didn't say much. Other days, she breathlessly spoke about every little thing, in every tiny detail.

But he never shows an interest. Yet, she still carries on with meaningless babble. And she does it with a smile.

He didn't like the noise.

But he can't exactly say he hated it either.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Chelsea bursts through the front door of Mirabelle's animal shop in her usual sloppy, dishevelled appearance. However, the sunny smile which brightened her dirty face was gone. The teasing look she gave him when he was being difficult? That was gone, too.

"I, I," She faces Vaughn, unusually at a loss for words, face smeared with tears.

"What happened?" Vaughn was surprised to hear concern laced in his voice.

She falls into his arms, he makes no move to push her away. Because even he wasn't that heartless. "I can't... do it... "

He wasn't one to pry, so he stays quiet, allowing her to choke out the words.

"I'm not... I'm just not good enough..." She hiccups, sinking deeper into his chest.

She speaks through broken sobs, he listens without understanding. And it carries on like that.

"Useless... It's useless... I can't do anything..."

He doesn't understand why. But he continues to hold her noisy form in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Her face was everywhere. Even when she wasn't there - if that made sense.

But things had stopped making sense a long time ago. Nothing made sense anymore.

He wanted things back the way they were before. Thoughts and feelings- they were annoying, useless. And he didn't need any of it.

The noise was deafening. It was poison to his body, corroding his entire system, his entire being.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Chelsea seemed to be in a curious mood that day. "Hey, am I no fun to be around?"

He looks at her, confused. _Fun?_ He wonders whether she was aware of _who_ she was talking to.

When she waits around for an answer, he gives her a simple shake of his head.

She pauses, lips pursed. He could easily tell she wanted to say something. And whatever it was- it made her feel uneasy. "Vaughn, do you... enjoy being with me?"

The question had caught him off guard. He looks at her with perplexity, at an attempt to decipher the meaning behind it all. What did she want from him? What was she hoping to gain by asking him such a thing? Was it some sort of joke? Or a test, maybe?

"I don't hate it." So, he goes with honesty. Just because he wasn't the kind of guy who pretends. He wasn't the kind of person who hides behind sugar coatted words.

Her face flushes. "So... do you... like me?"

In one fluid motion, he seals her in a tight embrace, and silences her with a sudden kiss on the lips- He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to do what he did.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

At that moment, the noise didn't seem to be so unbearable anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

Vaughn reaches his destination. Indigo gaze wandering over at the sea of faces and the heavily packed roads he had grown accustomed to.

Something shiny catches his eye. He stares hard at the pretty blue thing, blanketed by a gloved hand- It sparkles just like her eyes once did, he noted. It had long lost its' value. A useless trinket he was never going to need. At least... not anymore.

But he doesn't throw it away. Strangely attached to the untold memories it once carried.

He misses the noise. It became everything he couldn't live without.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
